


Последний день их Готэма

by Silversonne



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Anal Sex, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Nervousness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversonne/pseuds/Silversonne
Summary: Джокер откровенно налажал, его последняя шутка за гранью добра и зла и, кажется, он сам не понял, как такое могло произойти - когда шутка перестала быть джокеровской?У Бэтмена к нему всего один вопрос. И много эмоций.Но есть ли у Джокера ответ? И что будет, если сорвётся лучший в мире детектив?
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 14





	Последний день их Готэма

***  
Обычно он никогда не задерживался перед входом в комнату для допросов. Тем более, когда там был Джокер. Но и Джокер обычно ничего подобного не делал. Бэтмен прикрыл глаза, втянул носом воздух, прислушался к себе – внутри всё было спокойно. Опасно, жутко спокойно, отчего мерзким холодком потянуло по позвоночнику. Бэтмен сжал кулаки, даже не пытаясь представить, что скажет вечно ухмыляющемуся ублюдку. Он просто сделает то, что должен был сделать уже давно, вероятно, ещё лет пять назад — раз и навсегда остановит готэмскую заразу, перекинувшуюся на Метрополис, а за ним и на весь мир. Чёрные пальцы легли на кодовый замок…

_У него мог быть крёстный сын или дочь…_  
…набрали первые четыре цифры из восемнадцати…  
 _У него мог быть счастливый друг…_  
…ещё четыре, задержались в воздухе и ещё одну…  
 _У него могла быть уверенность в собственных мыслях, чувствах…_  
…три цифры…  
 _У него могло быть завтра, в котором он арестовывает Харли за смертоносные гонки на улицах Готэма…_  
…одну цифру…  
 _Одинокий волчара Гордон, ждущий его на крыше… бывший ученик полицейской академии Метрополиса…_  
…две цифры…  
 _Альфред, приносящий с утра овсянку и газеты с закладкой на рубрике преступлений, всегда знающий, что творится не только в Готэме, но и за его пределами…  
…две цифры…_  
 _У него мог быть старый, привычный, родной заклятый враг, который в своих многоходовках всегда был на шаг впереди, немалыми усилиями удавалось обходить его на виражах… И так могло быть до самого горизонта, даже дальше, за пределами событий…_  
…одну… Указательный палец завис над кнопкой входа, которая загорится зелёным, когда он…  
 _У него мог быть мир, в котором ещё существует Метрополис и… Лоис с её ребёнком…_  
Загорелся зелёный, дверь бесшумно открылась.  
 _У него мог быть он сам, который знает, что сказать._

***

Первым делом Бэтмен вырубил в комнате все видеокамеры. Это касалось только их двоих, и то, что он собирался сделать, — тоже. Дуло пистолета равнодушно замерло в направлении ссутулившегося мужчины, сидящего за столом.

Головы Джокер не поднял — смотрел исподлобья. Твёрдый, упрямый взгляд из-под ярко-зелёных бровей. Невесёлый.

Рука с пистолетом опустилась сама. Бэтмен не мог выстрелить в безоружного. Не мог выстрелить в заключённого. В сумасшедшего. Не мог убить Джокера. Он столько раз боролся с ним, столько раз спасал его чёртову задницу, что просто не мог. Одна единственная мысль молотом гудела в голове, заставляя все остальные в страхе таиться в её тени.

— Зачем?  
— Что зачем? — устало пожал плечами Джокер. Без эмоций, без тени насмешки и торжества.  
— Это всегда касалось только нас двоих. Почему ты сделал это с ним?

Бэтмен не заметил, как отшвырнул пистолет в сторону, как схватил Джокера за грудки, оторвал от стула и теперь орал в его застывшее лицо. Тот даже не пытался сопротивляться. Да и отшутиться тоже. Вся эта чушь про «более низкую сложность, «легко», щенков с котятами и кем, думаешь, станет Супермен» прозвучала настолько неубедительно, что, кажется, Джокер сам в неё не сильно верил.

На Бэтмена смотрели затравленные, растерянные голубые глаза. Наверное, было бы лучше, если бы Джокер опять пошутил про Флеша и поездки на нём. Или про Харли и её идиотскую привычку нарекать всё именами, даже субмарину.

Он знал, что Лоис беременна и всё равно это сделал. Почему?

Ответ стоял прямо перед Бэтменом. Но Джокер весь как будто съёжился: и без того худой, он казался сейчас неестественно тонким и кривым, как погнутая ветром ветка, которую ещё минуту назад Бэтмен сам себе пообещал переломить раз и навсегда. Только в ответе не было нужного ответа. Джокер не знал. Он выглядел растерянным. Шутка зашла слишком далеко. Клоун пропустил поворот, не затормозил, вылетел за финишную черту, за линию горизонта собственных планов. И теперь оправдывался низкими сложностями. Идиотизм.

— Это всегда касалось только нас двоих. Это должен был быть мой… это был ребёнок моего… — Бэтмен не договорил.

Проклятущие голубые глаза, в которых читалось смятение, нерешительность и что-то ещё… Неужели Джокер понял, что Бэтмен собирался сказать, но не смог договорить? Неужели осмыслил, что у Бэтмена может быть друг, чего не было и никогда не будет у Джокера?!

Их лица были так близко, дыхания перемешивались, что Бэтмен ощущал своего заклятого врага везде, в каждом углу небольшой комнаты, в центре которой стоял один стол, два стула и больше ничего, в воздухе, в запахе пота — своего собственного и Джокера. И ему не нравилось то, что он видел перед собой — слишком непривычным было видение, как будто ненастоящим, лучше бы ненастоящим. Потому что, рассказывая о своём плане, Джокер на глазах у Бэтмена словно понимал: что-то в нём не так. В самом сердце плана гнездилось нечто чужеродное, не джокеровское, уродливое, несмешное, и он вздрагивал, словно в ознобе, останавливался, переводя дыхание, боясь закончить.

Бэтмен не дал ему договорить.

— Что я должен был сделать, чтобы ты не переключался на него? Ты сумасшедший, чёртов сумасшедший псих! Скажи, что я должен был сделать, чтобы ты держал свои ублюдские руки подальше от кого-то, кроме меня. Чтобы держал свои ебучие фантазии в узде...

Бэтмен сорвался. Впервые за всю историю их сражений. Лучший в мире детектив сорвался. Они словно поменялись местами — Бэтмен говорил, а Джокер молчал. Молчал и слушал.

— Ты можешь делать всё, что угодно со мной! Слышишь меня? Со мной. Не с ним. Ни с кем-то другим. Со мной. В Готэме. Это я — твой враг. Не он. Только я во всём мире. Блядский, долбанный ты ублюдок!

Джокер невыносимо молчал, целую вечность, а потом сделал то, что Бэтмен никак не мог ожидать и что так и не смог определить в будущем — произошло это под влиянием отчаяния и смутного раскаяния или просто на эмоциях, раздиравших Джокера на части.

Налажавший дальше некуда клоун рывком уничтожил расстояние между ними и впился в губы Бэтмена болезненным поцелуем.

Почти кусающим, впивающимся, словно нож в рану, острым, неловким, удерживающим, без надежды на примирение. Бэтмен попытался отодрать от себя взбесившегося выродка, но оказавшиеся внезапно сильными руки даже в наручниках продолжали удерживать его мёртвой хваткой.

— Какого хуя ты творишь? — зарычал Бэтмен, наконец оторвав от себя Джокера и дав ему под дых.

Тот согнулся в три погибели, закашлялся, но, чёрт бы его побрал, молчал.

— Ты совсем рехнулся?  
— Бэтс…  
— Ты уничтожил город, убил двух…  
— Бэтс…  
— …дорогих…  
— Бэтс…  
— …моему…  
— Я не хотел. Я собирался, я планировал, но… я не знаю… не знаю, какого чёрта я это сделал. Я правда не знаю…

Он почти рыдал, стоя на коленях перед Бэтменом, держась за его плащ, как за лопнувший, бесполезный теперь спасательный круг, всё ещё приходя в себя после удара. Бэтмен рывком поставил его на ноги, чтобы наткнуться… на пустой, растерянный взгляд. С самого первого мгновения их встречи здесь его взгляд был таким. На Бэтмена из глубин Джокера смотрел человек, которого Бэтмен никогда раньше не видел. С которым никогда не был знаком. И именно этот человек так отчаянно целовал его снова. Проклятый ебучий нескончаемый день.

— Сделай это со мной сейчас… просто сделай, — лихорадочно шептал Джокер. — Я не могу больше, пожалуйста… не могу больше об этом думать. Давай, Бэтс! Ты же понимаешь, у меня нет ответа…

Его губы касались лица Бэтмена, задевали маску, но не шарахались от неё, как в былые времена, когда Джокер после драки всякий раз избегал прикосновений Бэтмена, нервничая, когда тот хватал его за шиворот, удерживал на весу, пытаясь вытрясти из него всю душу, желательно вместе с хитровыебанными планами будущих преступлений. Не вопил исступлённо: «Убери от меня свои поганые руки!»

Наоборот: его руки блуждали по груди, по талии, по бёдрам Бэтмена в поисках расстёжек.

Он заскулил, срываясь на рык, когда понял, что ему не одолеть чёрную, самую идеальную на свете броню, обронив одно единственное тихое: «Проклятье».

Альфред всегда говорил Бэтмену: подумай прежде, чем делать. А потом подумай ещё раз. Только это был не тот случай. Думать было нельзя. Потому что опасно копаться в собственных мерзких чувствах — почему он не может убить Джокера, почему не может допустить его смерти, почему из раза в раз спасает его даже тогда, когда Гордон умоляет просто постоять в стороне, позволив Джокеру погибнуть от собственной дурацкой выходки. Почему он всякий раз, избив его до полусмерти и отправив в Аркхэм, выдыхает, когда до Готэма из психлечебницы долетают слухи о выздоровлении Джокера. Почему верит этим голубым глазам сейчас. Не речам, не грязным, перепачканным краской и ложью губам, а глазам, переполненным безысходностью и какой-то нечеловеческой, нездоровой, сумасшедшей болью. И единственный способ не думать — это оторвать клоуна от себя и уйти, оставив разборки с ним другим героям из Лиги Справедливости.

Он отбросил Джокера к столу. Тот, покачиваясь, едва устоял на подгибающихся ногах. Джокер выглядел затравленным, пойманным в собственные силки зверем — он почти не дышал, наверняка думая, что Бэтмен сейчас развернётся и уйдёт. Навсегда. И Бэтмен развернулся… но чтобы наглухо закрыть смотровое окно, хотя по ту сторону никого не было. А потом резко дёрнул поясную броню, отстёгивая один механизм за другим, та с глухим стуком упала на пол, за ней последовали тяжёлые наручи с выступающими массивными, как акульи плавники, ножнами. Бэтмен переступил через амуницию, надвигаясь на Джокера, как цунами, приближаясь со скоростью вдохов-выдохов, раздвигая на талии неприметные защитные конструкции, расстёгивая чёрную молнию в том месте, куда Джокер смотрел, не отрываясь, как завороженный, не в силах отвести взгляда — на тугой, напрягшийся холмик под иссиня-чёрной плотной тканью.

Джокер поднял голову, облизал пересохшие губы — его глаза затуманились, а руки, дрожа, помогали рукам Бэтмена достать горячий, твердеющий член из оков костюма летучей мыши. Ему было неудобно в наручниках, но Бэтмен даже и не думал их снимать.

В лёгких защипало, Бэтмен попытался вдохнуть, но кислород как будто перекрыли. Словно кто-то невидимый вырвал из ставшей в одно мгновение узкой комнаты весь воздух, оставив одну невыносимую духоту, в которой невозможно было существовать.

Чтобы что-то ощутить, Бэтмен стиснул голову Джокера в ладонях и сам поцеловал его — больно, оставляя синяки вокруг разукрашенного рта, на подбородке, под самым носом.

— Ты чёртов выродок, — прохрипел в дрожащие от боли и возбуждения алые губы. — Когда ты уже сдохнешь?  
— Можешь меня убить… после… потом… — сбиваясь, прошептал Джокер. — Не сейчас… Блять, Бэтс…

Сначала Бэтмен развязал тёмно-красный бант, отшвырнул его в сторону. Потом очередь дошла до пуговиц — он расстёгивал их одна за другой, не позволяя Джокеру помогать, локтями удерживая его руки, чтобы не лез, не смел.

— Тебе придётся снять наручники, если хочешь раздеть меня…  
— Не придётся.  
— Ты собираешься… а-а-х…

Бэтмен почти ударил его нос своим, прижавшись лицом к лицу. Чтобы снова нечем было дышать, чтобы невозможно было вымолвить ни слова.

Крепкие, длинные пальцы закончили расстёгивать морковного цвета рубашку, за ней пришла очередь ширинки. Бэтмен рывком стянул с Джокера идеально сидящие на нём брюки, задержавшись взглядом на трусах со смешным рисунком летучих мышей, но даже не улыбнулся, просто стянул и их, ногой отшвырнув в сторону.

Джокер тихо вскрикнул, когда Бэтмен одним движением усадил его на стол перед собой, а затем лёг на него.

Джокер не знал, куда деть руки. Задыхаясь от возбуждения и прижавшей его к столу тяжести, он пытался обхватить Бэтмена ногами, чтобы было хоть капельку удобнее.

— Может, всё-таки снимешь наручники?.. И тебе будет удобнее, и мне…  
— Заткнись, Джокер. Просто заткнись и ебись, — огрызнулся Бэтмен, поднимая мешающие руки Джокера и заводя их ему за голову, устраиваясь между широко раздвинутых ног, стиснув браслеты так, что Джокер зажмурился от боли, прикусив алые губы, чтобы не заорать, не выдать, как ему блядски хорошо в этот момент. Когда так больно. Когда так приятно от соприкосновения, трения двух твёрдых членов.

То, что у Джокера твёрдый, Бэтмен почувствовал ещё тогда, когда тот впервые впился в него поцелуем, и они сражались: один — за поцелуй, второй — за свободу от жестоких губ.

Кровь прилила к голове Бэтмена, заставив все звуки слиться в один нескончаемый гул далёкого молота. Он просто вошёл в него: не жалея, резко, не заботясь ни о чём, кроме собственного желания заглушить боль, ненависть к самому себе за слабость, за невозможность убить этого подонка. Желая только одного — не думать, почему он не может этого сделать. Он хотел, чтобы всё случившееся было кошмарным сном, мокрым, вязким, тягучим, долгим, тяжёлым, таким похожим на реальность, но всё же сном. Где взрыв — это всего лишь детский страх, где Джокер — клоун, издевающийся только над ним. Он хотел, чтобы Джокер заткнулся, не вопил так громко, так возбужденно, не задыхался и не плавился под ним так явно, чтобы его колени не дрожали так неистово, чтобы он прекратил реветь, всхлипывая и прося не останавливаться никогда. И, чёрт возьми, он был согласен не останавливаться никогда, лишь бы всё это оказалось сном, простым кошмаром после ночи сражения с клоуном.

— Сука, ненавижу тебя… ненавижу… ну давай… помоги мне… — повторял Джокер. Он хотел докричаться до Бэтса, хотел быстрее кончить, как можно быстрее, потому что было слишком хорошо, слишком странно, нестерпимо, отвратительно приятно. Он пытался кончить, двигался в такт Бэтмену, но тот то и дело убирал руки от его члена. Трогал, начинал дрочить, но не доводил начатое до конца. — Блять, Бэтс…

Воспользовавшись моментом, Джокер обхватил шею Бэтмена, заключив в кольцо своих намертво сомкнутых браслетами рук. Притянул к себе, впиваясь в губы, возвращая Бэтмена в реальность.

— Дай мне кончить, долбанный ты урод…  
— Заткни свою глотку и кончай, — прорычал Бэтмен, стискивая в горячих ладонях его яйца. А потом начал дрочить, как самому себе, так, что тот заскулил, прогнувшись в спине, хватая ртом несуществующий воздух и задыхаясь.

Джокер больше не метался под ним, а просто прижимался, удерживая максимально короткое расстояние между ними.

Он кончил быстро, весь сжавшись, сильнее стиснув член Бэтмена.

И Бэтмен окончательно потерял контроль над собой, рывком убрал резко расслабившиеся руки Джокера от своей шеи, прижал зелёную голову к столу. Он ебал его жёстко, без жалости, не обращая внимания на то, как орёт Джокер, то ли от удовольствия, то ли от боли. Это было неважно.

Когда Бэтмен кончил, на него камнем обрушилась тяжёлая, душная тишина, неподъёмная, спустя мгновение заполненная новым единственным звуком в комнате…

Тяжёлым дыханием Джокера.

И его собственным. Прерывающимся. Усталым.

***

Джокер лежал под ним и смотрел в потолок. Не шевелясь. Не улыбаясь. Ничего не говоря.

И Бэтмен смотрел в его потемневшие голубые серьёзные глаза. На его серьёзное, впервые расслабленное лицо.

Бэтмен не знал, сколько прошло времени прежде, чем он смог пошевелиться и найти в себе силы выйти из Джокера, слезть с него, вытереться, сесть на край стола. Прежде чем пошевелился Джокер, переворачиваясь на бок и подтягивая ноги к животу. Прежде чем Бэтмен смог встать, а Джокер кое-как слезть со стола, осматривая комнату в поисках салфеток.

Оба молчали. Один, сосредоточенно пыхтя, застёгивал поясную броню, проверяя и подгоняя застёжки к их идеальному положению, второй в сторонке неловко натягивал брюки. Один яростно тёр салфеткой лицо, пытаясь стереть следы липкой помады, размазавшейся по его губам и щекам, второй пытался справиться с маленькими пуговицами рубашки.

Бэтмен закончил первым и просто стоял боком. Он не мог смотреть на Джокера в упор, поэтому просто ловил краем глаза неслаженные движения фигурки, отчего-то сделавшейся маленькой и почти незаметной в тёмной комнате. Эти движения больше походили на движения гротескной, выходящей из строя механической куклы.

Он прямо посмотрел на Джокера всего один раз — внимательно, испытующе, не ожидая ответа или какого-либо непредсказуемого действия. Просто не смог проигнорировать, не смог отвернуться, когда Джокер в измятом длинном пиджаке, хвосты которого нещадно скомкались, долго искал свой бант, пока не нашёл его в тёмной полосе прямо под закрытым смотровым окном. Поднял, бережно разглаживая, и принялся завязывать. Но пальцы плохо слушались его, и бант то и дело развязывался.

Когда Джокер, наконец, закончил и посмотрел на него, Бэтмен отвернулся, сделав шаг к двери, но остановился, услышав странный звенящий шум. Это не было ни на что похоже и не понравилось Бэтмену. В Готэмской тюрьме так никто не шумел.

Он жестом велел Джокеру отойти в сторону, подальше от двери, но тот стоял как вкопанный. Тогда Бэтмен подошёл к нему сам, кончиками пальцев коснулся рубашки Джокера, отодвигая его за себя, чуть не выругавшись от раздражения: какого дьявола он такой недогадливый, что-то же там происходит, за дверью? Что-то определённо неправильное и нехорошее. Надавил на плечо, заставляя сесть на стул. Одна пуговица на рубашке Джокера была расстёгнута, но Бэтмен отмахнулся от мысли сказать ему об этом, не до ерунды.

Когда дверь взорвалась, Бэтмен взвыл от осознания собственной глупости: он забыл поднять пистолет, убрать подальше, чтобы никто никогда не узнал о том, что однажды он взял в руки это оружие. Такого с ним никогда не было!

Последнее, о чём он подумал, было то, что его, Бэтмена, страх и ужас преступников Готэма, отшвырнули от Джокера, как котёнка.

Последнее, что он запомнил, было вздёрнутое, самоуверенное, нахальное лицо Джокера, сделавшееся таким за какую-то долю секунды, без тени страха смотрящее на Супермена. В нём не было больше той серьёзности, которая так поразила Бэтмена. По нему, словно по ночному дикому полю, блуждала усмешка — неверный, призрачный огонёк. На Супермена смотрели игривые, храбрящиеся смерти в лицо глаза... ещё не знающие, что это действительно конец. Глаза, которые никогда не поверят, что их хозяина можно просто взять и убить. И Бэтмен в тот момент даже мысли не мог допустить, что Джокера можно уничтожить. Просто так не бывает. С ними так не бывает. Они всегда выживают — оба, и живут ради сражений друг с другом, ради чего-то большего, чем все их сражения за души Готэма.

Разве мог Бэтмен подумать, что уже в тот момент его Готэма — их Готэма — больше не было?

Одним движением руки, пробив грудь насквозь, Супермен вырвал Джокеру сердце.

А вместе с ним сердце ещё одного человека в комнате. И одного бога. И целого Готэма.


End file.
